On a Software Defined Protocol network, a method for dynamically configuring a protocol stack on a function node on a wireless network is proposed. According to the method, a protocol stack configuration function is separated from a base station or a terminal, and is deployed on a protocol stack controller. The protocol stack controller may be referred to as an SDP controller. The SDP controller obtains, from a network node such as a functional unit or a base station, related parameters and related network status information of a data stream, for example, a user identity, a connection type, mobile information, channel information, a terminal capability, and user payment information; and then determines, according to these parameters or the information, a protocol stack that processes the data stream and a configuration of each protocol layer, and determines deployment of the protocol stack. The foregoing functional unit may be a packet data network gateway (e.g., a Public Data Network-GateWay, or “P-GW”), a mobility management network element (e.g., a Mobility Management Entity, or “MME”), or the like. The protocol stack may be deployed on a network element such as a base station, a core network gateway, or a router or switch on an access network. The network element on which the protocol stack is deployed may be referred to as a protocol stack deployment node. The protocol stack deployment node may be further classified into an SDP access node and an SDP forward node according to a function of the node.
In an existing SDP technical solution, only a protocol stack on a network node, a configuration of each protocol layer in the protocol stack, and deployment of the protocol stack can be determined. However, how to allocate a resource to each protocol layer in the configured protocol stack is not determined.